Paper
by PinkCamellia
Summary: A glimpse into Ash and Misty's future. Happy Pokeshipping Day!


For all the Pokeshippers who've stuck by Ash and Misty since the very beginning... This is for you. Happy Pokeshipping day!

**Disclaimer**: It's been years since I've written a story... but I still don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Paper**

* * *

He stepped into the house, closing the door silently behind him. He breathed a small sigh of relief, happy to be out of the spotlight and in the familiar comfort of his home. He squinted at his watch, and even in the dim lighting was able to see that it was a few minutes past midnight. He winced slightly – he was supposed to have been back hours ago.

He made his way to the bedroom, not turning on any lights as he had memorized the path long ago. Cautiously, he peeked around the open door, his eyes immediately landing on the slumbering figure in the bed. He tiptoed into the room, quickly changing into his sleepwear and climbing into the bed. He was just getting comfortable, when his partner rolled over, facing him. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the corners of her mouth turn up in a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hi," he replied. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," She shifted closer. "I was waiting for you. You got held up?"

"Yeah. Lance was going over more of my responsibilities with me today. It turns out I don't just get to travel, train Pokemon and give inspirational speeches to new trainers. I have to represent. Keep a closer eye on the activities of Team Rocket. Do an endless amount of paperwork."

"Oh you poor baby," She mocked, giving his cheek a small pinch. "It must be tough being the best of the best, isn't it, Mr. Pokemon Master?"

He made a face, grabbing her fingers and lacing them through his own. "It's not all fun and games, Mist. You wouldn't believe the amount of –"

"Oh hush," Misty said, gently squeezing his hand. "I know how hard you work, and how much you have on your plate now. You've been the Champion of Kanto for a few months, and most of that was just stuff with the press. Now you have to get down to the real work. It's going to take some time to get used to everything. That's why I'm only a little mad that you're home so late."

"Well," Ash replied. "In my defence, it's only been our anniversary for about twenty minutes. You get me all day today and tomorrow too. No work, I promise."

The redhead said nothing, instead choosing to snuggle closer to her husband. "Sounds good to me, but you were late. We're off to a rocky start."

"How about I give you your present? Would that make it up to you?" The gym leader lifted her head from his shoulder, an amused look in her ocean colored eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Ash got out of bed, exited the room and returned quickly, his arm behind his back. He turned on the light that stood on his bedside table, and presented his wife with a single paper made rose.

"A-Ash..."

The Pokemon Master smiled proudly. "I made it myself. Prima only helped me with it a little."

The young woman beamed as she accepted her gift, holding it gingerly between her fingers. Her ocean colored orbs met brown ones before she pulled her husband in for a long, slow kiss.

"So, you like it?" Ash asked, their foreheads pressed together.

Misty responded with another kiss.

Ash smiled against her lips, moving to get a bit more comfortable when his wife suddenly pulled away.

"Wah, Misty!" As his eyes refocused, his wife was rummaging through her bedside table. She retrieved an envelope and handed it to him.

"Since I got my present, I thought I might as well give you yours."

The envelope was unsealed, so Ash reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. His brow furrowed, "Oh... Uh... Thanks Misty. It's... great. I love it. And you kept with the theme... Paper anniversary and all..."

The gym leader rolled her eyes. "Turn it over you chowder-head!"

The Pokemon Master did so and was rendered speechless.

Misty resumed her previous position, legs tangled with his, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, head tucked under his chin.

"M-Mist..."

"Actually, it's Misty Ketchum now." The redhead stated, pointing to a specific section of the paper.

"Mrs. Misty Ketchum," Ash corrected, a wide smile on his face.

"From now until the end of time." The young woman added, equally as happy. "I know I told you I wanted to keep my maiden name when we first got married... But... I've thought about it a lot. We're going to have kids someday. I want everyone to know our family, and I want us all to have the same name."

Ash smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and running a head through her short hair. He held her steadily closer, grinning when the cool band of her wedding ring touched the warm, bare skin just above his waist.

"I can hardly wait."


End file.
